


秘果  02

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113
Summary: 依旧预警双性！！坤奎葵廷4P！！





	秘果  02

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧预警  
> 双性！！  
> 坤奎葵廷4P！！

02

  
  


月上中梢，九月的天气依旧湿热得可以，林立的宿舍楼窗户紧闭，运转的空调不停吹出冷气，熄灭体内的燥火。

  
  


“哈！……啊！……”

  
  


1611宿舍里不时传来若有若无的呻吟声，朱正廷跪在床上，前身几乎已经贴住了床，只能依靠手肘撑起那软成烂泥的身子。

  
  


脚心朝上，十根脚趾头蜷在一起，随着晃动的肉波有规律地蜷缩，伸开。

  
  


屁股翘起，紧实的臀肉被蔡徐坤抓在手中，前后耸动着做小幅度活塞运动。

  
  


尽管屋里有冷气，朱正廷还是被干出了一身汗。

  
  


蔡徐坤搀着他回了宿舍，刚进宿舍门口，蔡徐坤就落锁扒了他的衣服，把他压在床上重新干了起来。

  
  


他一共高潮几次了，朱正廷忘记了，每次高潮体内都会涌上灭顶的快感，而后是无尽的空虚，他还想要，想要那根东西满满地塞进自己的花穴。蔡徐坤也的确这样做了，粗壮的性器把花径撑得没有一丝缝隙，两片花唇早已被磨红，翻卷开来，泛着色情的熟红色。

  
  


“你天生就是被干的，天生就要被我干……”

  
  


蔡徐坤这样和他说，朱正廷呜咽着反驳他，结果换来更凶猛的撞击，下体的交合声频频传来，回荡在寂静的屋子里，格外清晰。

  
  


朱正廷浑身颤抖着被蔡徐坤摆成一个又一个淫荡的姿势，接受他的奸淫，尽管内心再不甘愿，不可否认的是，他的身体起了快乐的反应。

  
  


“啊！……”

  
  


滚烫的热精浇在花心上，花穴骤然缩紧，夹住体内那孽根。蔡徐坤舒服得呻吟出声，向前挺了挺，把精液全部射进朱正廷的花穴里，一滴不剩。

  
  


“床单都湿了……”

  
  


蔡徐坤在朱正廷耳边吐出一口热气，朱正廷一个激灵，花唇不由又夹紧了些。

  
  


“你真可爱，嗯？……”

  
  


喉咙里飞出一串笑声，蔡徐坤拔出性器，了无阻挡的花穴冒出股股白浊，精液混着水液把下体打得湿滑不堪。

  
  


“放心，今天晚上不会再做了，毕竟……你也需要休息。”

  
  


吻吻朱正廷潮红的脸颊，蔡徐坤伸出双臂，横抱起朱正廷，赤脚走进浴室。

  
  


哗哗的水声响起，朱正廷靠在蔡徐坤怀里，力气完全被抽干，只能软绵绵依附在蔡徐坤身上，任由那双手在他的肌肤上点火。

  
  


蔡徐坤很守承诺，至少现在看来是这样。

  
  


把淫水打湿的床单扔进洗衣篮里，蔡徐坤从抽屉里拿出一支药膏，挤出雪白的软膏，均匀抹开。

  
  


朱正廷被折腾了那么长时间，早就睡熟了，只是睡得不安稳。双手抓着被子的上缘，眼角和鼻头都是红的，让人心生怜爱。

  
  


这朵娇嫩的花儿他已经采过了，从此以后，任谁都不能打他一分主意。

  
  


分开朱正廷纤长的双腿，露出饱经蹂躏的花穴，虽说已清理过了，可花穴仍是红肿不已，打开的薄红花瓣悄悄翕合着，不时现出里面的红蕊。

  
  


手指剥开层层熟透的花瓣，朱正廷的大腿根突然一紧，嘴里也发出可怜的呜咽声。

  
  


“乖，我只是看看怎么样了，别紧张……”

  
  


柔声安慰着睡梦中的朱正廷，蔡徐坤把涂满药膏的手指塞进去，花瓣瞬间裹住那根手指，像小嘴一样吮吸着。

  
  


蔡徐坤咬紧腮帮子，指腹在花径中旋转，直到把花穴探个遍，才大汗淋漓地抽出手指。

  
  


“啵”地一下，手指从穴口离开，并拢朱正廷的双腿，将蜜穴藏于腿间，蔡徐坤躺到朱正廷身边，揽过他的身子。

  
  


“睡吧，好好睡一觉，我的……宝贝儿……”

  
  


朱正廷算不上自然醒的，腰间箍着一只铁臂，股缝处又夹着一根滚烫的性器，尽管昨天被干到力气尽失，朱正廷还是一早就醒了。

  
  


肩膀上埋着一个毛茸茸的脑袋，柔软的发梢撩得朱正廷心痒痒的，轻声拿来柜子上的手机，亮起的屏幕显示出现在的时间——八点半。

  
  


厚重的窗帘挡住层层光线，一室昏暗，除了清浅的呼吸声，再无其他声音。

  
  


下体传来隐约的痛感，就算不看，朱正廷也能知道花穴被干成了什么悲惨样子。

  
  


自打上次那件事过后，如此激烈的性事，于朱正廷来说，是第一次。

  
  


迷迷糊糊睡了不短时间，身子还是虚软无力，尤其是那双腿，稍稍一用力，就在颤抖。朱正廷只能庆幸今天没有课，不然以这副身子去上课，怕是要出大笑话。

  
  


身后的人紧紧搂住他，想到昨天的事情，朱正廷就又气又羞，屈辱感疯狂涌上头，几乎要淹没了他。

  
  


“怎么了，宝贝儿……”

  
  


蔡徐坤早就醒了，在朱正廷睁眼的那一刻，他就有所察觉。朱正廷的所有动作，蔡徐坤全都知道。

  
  


扳过朱正廷的肩，揩去他眼角的泪，蔡徐坤望着朱正廷的眼睛，凑过去，吻上那片柔软的唇瓣。

  
  


朱正廷害怕地往后退，却被蔡徐坤一把搂住，带进怀里。

  
  


“宝贝儿怎么哭了，是嫌我昨天的技术不好吗，嗯？……”

  
  


“蔡徐坤，你放过我吧，昨天我就当什么都没发生过，我会尽快搬出宿舍的……”

  
  


“搬出宿舍？”

  
  


未等朱正廷说完，蔡徐坤便捏住他的下巴，再次覆上他的唇，留下一排牙印子。

  
  


“你这么美，我怎么可能放过你呢？昨天不是说过吗，你是我的，我要你，我想干你，你跑不掉的……”

  
  


“我不属于你，我不是你的！……”

  
  


朱正廷不停摇头，几缕柔软的发丝蹭到额前，遮住了他的视线。

  
  


“怎么不是，你就是我的人！……”

  
  


勾住朱正廷的腰，蔡徐坤把头埋到他的脖子里，深吸一口气。

  
  


“真香，宝贝儿你吃什么长大的，怎么这么香，嗯？”

  
  


一边推拒着蔡徐坤，一边在蔡徐坤怀里挣扎，朱正廷像只不安分的小猫，扑腾着爪子，左右乱挠。

  
  


“你再乱动，我可保不准发生什么事。”

  
  


一句话就让朱正廷僵住了身子，朱正廷双眼含泪，瞪向蔡徐坤，却不敢再有所动作。

  
  


“这才乖，只要你乖，我今天不动你，毕竟……你昨天也很累了……”

  
  


眼睛暧昧地在朱正廷的下体转悠了几圈，蔡徐坤挑个眉，伸出舌尖舔舔朱正廷的脸蛋儿，“没那么疼了吧，昨天上药的时候我看了看，虽然红了点，但没破皮，说明你的穴儿容纳能力很强。小是小了点，不过……很厉害……”

  
  


哪儿是夸奖的话，分明无赖至极，把他里外操了个遍，还说这些话羞辱他。朱正廷气得脸颊泛红，恨不得缝上蔡徐坤的嘴，让他永远也说不了话。

  
  


看着朱正廷敢怒不敢言的小模样，蔡徐坤忽然就笑了，手掌在他光滑的腰侧来回抚摸，偶尔又向上够去，摸到滑腻的裸背。

  
  


“你的秘密，我会守住，我想……你也不希望有别人知道你身子的秘密吧……”

  
  


“当然，这个秘密守不守得住，还要看你乖不乖，被别人当做异类来看，你也不想见到，是不是？……”

  
  


朱正廷这下是听明白了，蔡徐坤在威胁他。

  
  


蒙上水雾的双眸倏地睁大，朱正廷攥起拳头，锤在蔡徐坤胸口，“混蛋！！你混蛋！！！”

  
  


若不是双腿动弹费劲，朱正廷肯定会手脚并用，拳打脚踢。

  
  


所有的屈辱全部汇于拳头上，朱正廷打红了眼，一拳一拳砸在蔡徐坤身上。蔡徐坤没有阻挠，反而任由朱正廷发泄。

  
  


“打够了？要不要再打几下？”

  
  


耸起肩膀，蔡徐坤笑着问朱正廷，“真不打了？”

  
  


朱正廷没回答，警惕地看向蔡徐坤，弓起身子，和蔡徐坤保持一定距离。

  
  


“别想着逃开我，你搬出宿舍，大不了我也搬出去，你转校呢，我也转。”

  
  


“反正啊，你去哪儿，我就跟到哪儿……”

  
  


蔡徐坤笑眯眯说着，甚至趴在枕头上，两手抵住下巴，弯起眼睛，一眨不眨地盯住朱正廷。

  
  


“你该做的也都做了，还想干什么……”

  
  


“人都是喜欢美的事物，刚好，你就很美，我很喜欢。”

  
  


“这样的答案，你可喜欢？”

  
  


那双好看的黑眸像是深不见底的漩涡，差点把朱正廷吸进去，朱正廷慌忙垂下眼，拉了拉滑落的被子，盖住自己满是吻痕的身躯。

  
  


蔡徐坤翘起嘴角，食指点着手背，像只骄傲的狐狸。

  
  


“你再休息会儿，我去买早餐……”

  
  


背后传来窸窣的穿衣声，朱正廷向前拱了拱身子，把大半身子缩进被子里，只余下两只白皙的小脚丫。

  
  


穿衣声，洗漱声，还有蔡徐坤哼着歌儿的声音，全都终止于最后的关门声。

  
  


朱正廷把整张脸闷在被窝里，沉重的空气令他感到窒息，像有只无形的手，掐住他的脖子，让他喘不过气来。

  
  


直到耳边传来震动声，朱正廷才回过神，扒开被子，露出半个头。

  
  


解开锁屏，是一条短信，屏幕上的光亮只停留了几秒便黯淡下去。

  
  


手机被扔到一边，朱正廷胳膊一横，滚烫的眼皮立马扑了过去，未等肌肤接触，泪水就如断了线的珠子滚落下来。

  
  


朱正廷不敢大声哭，索性又横过另一只胳膊，把脸颊埋在臂弯里，呜咽出声。

  
  


蔡徐坤刚踏进宿舍门，见到的就是这幅场景，朱正廷趴在床上，上身抖得像筛子一样，压抑的哭泣声从两臂间传来。

  
  


“怎么了，宝贝儿，谁欺负你了？！”

  
  


立即放下手里的早餐，蔡徐坤跑到朱正廷身边，蹲下身安抚着他的后背。

  
  


“怎么了？……”

  
  


脊背处涌来一股暖流，朱正廷想都不想直接搂住蔡徐坤的脖子，脸颊贴在他的肩膀上。

  
  


蔡徐坤不知道发生了什么，只能拥紧朱正廷，摩挲着他的背。

  
  


昨天把他干得再厉害，朱正廷也没这样哭过，这是怎么了。

  
  


“宝贝儿，你告诉我，发生什么事了？”

  
  


朱正廷摇摇头，没说话，胳膊更加用力地搂住蔡徐坤，泪水灌进蔡徐坤的脖子，差点烫化了他的心。

  
  


委屈的抽泣声听得蔡徐坤心发疼，被子从肩头落下，只挡住了下体的私密处。朱正廷哭红了眼，也不顾昨晚的事，只是缩在蔡徐坤怀里，汲取着他身上的温暖。

  
  


朱正廷不愿说，蔡徐坤也不想强迫他，一手搂着他的腰坐在床上，一手把被子拉上来，裹住朱正廷赤裸的身躯。

  
  


“还开着空调呢，着凉了怎么办？……”

  
  


半开玩笑地说出这句话，蔡徐坤低头瞧见朱正廷红红的眼眶，哄他说，“我们先吃饭好不好，早饭都凉了……”

  
  


朱正廷终于止住哭声，可偶尔还是会抽噎几下，鼻子眼睛无一不红，连嘴唇都是嫣红的两瓣。

  
  


“他们……不要我了……”

  
  


说完这句话，眼前又模糊起来，朱正廷赶忙用手背抹去泪水，不想再丢脸。

  
  


“他们……是？……”

  
  


蔡徐坤观察着朱正廷的表情，小心问出这句话，朱正廷低下头，手指搅在一起，艰难而小声地吐出那两个字，“我……父母……”

  
  


“他们……真的不要我了，因为我是个异类……”

  
  


“他们终于还是抛弃我了，不让我回家，也不准备承认我是他们的孩子，我现在是……孤儿了……”

  
  


朱正廷努力不让泪水掉下来，只能不断擦去眼角的泪，哪知道越擦泪越多，到最后连手背也湿了。

  
  


“我知道我和普通人不一样，可我很乖，也很听话，他们为什么不要我？”

  
  


“我比别人聪明，比别人漂亮，他们为什么不要我？”

  
  


溢满泪水的眼睛红通通一片，蔡徐坤不知如何作答，更不知怎样安慰朱正廷，只好用手指划过他湿润的眼眶，认真对他说，“正廷，他们不要你，我要你……”

  
  


“你不是异类，在我看来，你比谁都美，我养你，我要你……”

  
  


朱正廷张大嘴，愣愣地眨眨眼，连泪珠都不再滑落。

  
  


双手攥住被子，十指搓着被子的边缘，朱正廷想说话，却不知如何接下去。

  
  


“正廷，以后我养你，我要你……”

  
  


蔡徐坤又重复了一遍，趁朱正廷呆愣之际吻上他的唇。

  
  


脑袋无法运转，直到一吻作罢，朱正廷才红着脸转过头，声音小得和蚊呐一样，“我不要你养……”

  
  


“好，我不养你，你养我，现在可以吃饭了吧……”

  
  


“我养不起你……”

  
  


“你说什么？……”

  
  


“没……没说什么……”

  
  


瘪瘪嘴，朱正廷又低下头，蜷着手指不说话。

  
  


弹弹朱正廷的额头，蔡徐坤重回桌子边，把早餐摆好。

  
  


“吃饭了……”

v\  
  


饭菜的香味飘荡在空气中，将近一夜的体力活，早就把肚子里的那点儿油水榨干了，朱正廷摸摸肚子，披上被子就准备下地。

  
  


“宝贝儿你……”

  
  


两腿打颤，私处的娇花也因突如其来的摩擦而产生疼痛，朱正廷半弯着腰，不敢再动。

  
  


“虽然没破皮，可下面还是红的，上午就别动了，下午再走一走。”

  
  


蔡徐坤抱起朱正廷，连带着被子也一起搂入怀，“想吃什么告诉我，我帮你买……”

  
  


“豆浆，油条，包子，粥，三明治，鸡蛋饼，还是什么？”

  
  


靠在床前，朱正廷朝油条努努嘴，蔡徐坤了然于心，拿过油条和豆浆就坐到床边。

  
  


娇艳的唇瓣含住透明的吸管，两侧的腮帮子微凹，朱正廷把着豆浆杯子，不时瞟一眼蔡徐坤，见到蔡徐坤那张带笑的脸，又迅速别开眼，只留下两只红透的耳根。

  
  


轻轻打个嗝儿，朱正廷脸颊发烫，把纸杯递给蔡徐坤，一双剪瞳瞧着蔡徐坤的眼，犹豫半天才鼓起勇气说话，“蔡徐坤……你能……借我点儿钱吗？”

  
  


“我现在手里的钱不是很多，不过过些日子我会找兼职的，等发工资了我就还你！真的！……”

  
  


怕蔡徐坤不相信，朱正廷可劲儿地点头，几根黑发立在头顶，颇为滑稽。

  
  


蔡徐坤凑过脸，和朱正廷的唇只有一指之隔，朱正廷一愣，飞快捂住嘴，手背却触到了蔡徐坤的软唇。

  
  


酥麻的感觉顺着手掌的纹路流到胸口，朱正廷缩缩脖子，脑子犯迷糊。

  
  


这样下去也不是，放下手也不是。

  
  


蔡徐坤倒是明白，一把扯下朱正廷的手，果断吻了上去。

  
  


“唔！……”

  
  


口腔内还残留着豆浆的香甜，蔡徐坤大肆掠夺着朱正廷的甜美，又把他的双手禁锢于背后，让他挺直身子接受他的亲吻。

  
  


“唔……”

  
  


唇角流下一串银丝，朱正廷被吻得双唇发麻，腔内的黏膜也滚烫起来。

  
  


“别……唔……”

  
  


“我说过，我养你，如果你觉得不好意思，可以帮我补课，或者，用你这副身子偿还也行，我都不介意……”

  
  


“唔……”

  
  


“其实我比较喜欢你用这副身子偿还，你觉得呢？”

  
  


“你不说话，我就当是默许了……”

  
  


“唔……没……唔……”

  
  


根本不给朱正廷开口的机会，蔡徐坤咬住那两片唇瓣，狠狠厮磨着。

  
  


朱正廷被吻到喘不过气来，只好张开唇，蔡徐坤心下一喜，趁机撬开朱正廷的唇缝，小舌在朱正廷的口腔内灵活游走，又缠着他的舌头不放，逼迫它吐出甜美的津液。

  
  


松开朱正廷的红唇，蔡徐坤吻吻他的额头，笑着说道，“我养你……”

  
  


皮肤绽开害羞的红色，就像一只煮熟的虾子，上半身在蔡徐坤怀里扭来扭去，朱正廷小声抗议着，却没离开蔡徐坤的怀抱。

  
  


“我不要你养……”

  
  


“我又不是真养你，你可以理解为……包养……嗯？”

  
  


“该看的都看了，该做的也都做了，你需要解决欲望，我也喜欢你这具身子，何乐而不为，正廷，你说……是吗？”

  
  


耳畔传来磁性的诱惑声，像是危险的海妖之歌，朱正廷打个哆嗦，向后退了几分，没答应，也没拒绝。

  
  


“没关系，你可以慢慢考虑，我等的起……”

  
  


揉揉朱正廷的头发，蔡徐坤指指桌上的早餐，问，“还吃吗？”

  
  


摸摸圆滚滚的肚子，朱正廷摇摇头，“不吃了，我饱了……”

  
  


“下面还疼吗？”

  
  


本想接着摇头，可见到蔡徐坤那双温柔的眼睛，朱正廷咬着唇，不好意思地点点头。

  
  


“昨天晚上给你涂了药，今天再涂一次，应该会没事了。”

  
  


蔡徐坤边说边拿来药膏，雪白的软膏挤在指腹上，不等朱正廷反应，蔡徐坤掀开被子就要扑上来，把朱正廷吓了一大跳。

  
  


“怕什么，我只是给你涂药……”

  
  


朱正廷像只受惊的兔子一样跳到床角，眼睛左右扫视，攥着被子不知如何是好。

  
  


“又不吃了你，再说了，你看得见吗？”

  
  


挑起一边的眉毛，蔡徐坤逼近朱正廷，这次倒没掀被子，只是把被子堆到朱正廷的腹部，让那私密处暴露在眼前。

  
  


膝盖顶开朱正廷的双腿，蔡徐坤俯下身，眼睛锁住那处娇花。

  
  


花唇还有些红，但是比昨天要好，突来的目光让花瓣可怜地颤抖着，小心翼翼收缩着，生怕再来一根异物刺穿花径，直捣龙门。

  
  


“别害怕，涂药而已……”

  
  


抬眼看向朱正廷，嘴里说出安慰的话，蔡徐坤趁朱正廷放松的间隙，一下子伸进那根手指。

  
  


手指被娇小的花唇含住，花径温暖紧致，花瓣又死死吸住不放。

  
  


“乖，不要那么紧张，放松点……”

  
  


“哼……”

  
  


朱正廷尽力不去注意下体的那根手指，把头瞥向一边，嘴里却不受控制地哼出两句呻吟。

  
  


蔡徐坤心里也不好受，下面那张小嘴热情得要命，朱正廷又不时溢出几声惹火的呻吟，要不是怕朱正廷受不住，蔡徐坤肯定又要运动几次。

  
  


蜷起脚趾，朱正廷张开大腿，被角盖住下体，只能偶见一截手指。

  
  


指尖探入花穴，软膏刚擦过花径，穴内便流出一股水液，也不知是搽药的关系，还是穴儿的原因。

  
  


蔡徐坤翻转指尖，将花穴涂了个遍，又在穴内搅动着手指，直到确认没有遗漏的地方后才退出朱正廷体内。

  
  


折腾半天，好不容易帮朱正廷涂好药，蔡徐坤也热得满头大汗。

  
  


收拢朱正廷的双腿，用被子盖严那具情色的身躯，蔡徐坤勾勾朱正廷的鼻子，“你再休息一会儿，下午就不疼了……”

  
  


朱正廷眨着眼睛点点头，把脸一点点埋进被子里，只剩一双干净的眼睛。

  
  


“真乖……”

  
  


奖励似的亲上朱正廷的眼睛，蔡徐坤拿过毛巾，走进浴室。

  
  


身心俱疲，眼皮仿佛有千斤重，朱正廷轻轻扇动着睫毛，逐渐阖上眼睛。

  
  


他没有家了，以后……该怎么办呢……

  
  


蔡徐坤……他可以相信吗？……

  
  


TBC

  
  



End file.
